Falling For Ms Blue
by funtimes-raredimes
Summary: Meet CeCe Jones. Cocky, arrogant, bad ass, and has a bad temper when it comes around to it. Meet Rocky Blue. King High school's new language arts teacher, sweet, teasing and understanding. What happens when they fall for each other? {COMPLETED}
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 1**

**Newww ReCe story from your main homie, happy reading! C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

"So are you excited or what?" Tinka said beside me, fixing her makeup in the bathroom mirror, her blue eyes flickering from me to her reflection. I leaned on the counter, and sighed, facing the stalls.

"You'll have to be a little bit more specific Tink." I said dully, blinking my bangs out of my eyes. Class was about to start, and I already wanted to go home.

"The new language arts teacher, I hope it's a really sexy guy," she breathed, running the cherry lip gloss side to side on her naturally pink lips. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at myself in the mirror.

My name was CeCelia Jones, but everyone calls me CeCe. My auburn colored hair matched my eyes, but were hooded most of the time due to my full bangs. Tinka Hessenheffer was my best friend, due to our common interests. She also was a looker, with her long blonde hair and sea blue eyes...she'd take a guy any day.

"Ah, don't get your hopes up, let's just pray that whoever it is, they are capable of teaching." Was all I said. Before Tinka could respond, the bell rung: first period was starting. Tinka and I shared our goodbyes, and I headed to language arts, anxious to meet our new instructor.

The person didn't arrive yet, so I slumped in my seat that was in between Ty Peters and Candy Summers. I didn't mind my seat, even though Ty was the biggest pervert on the history of planet Earth, Candy simmered it down with her helpful hints and dimpled smile. The teacher hurried in ten minutes late, and boy was she beautiful.

Leave it to Ty to yell, "Damn!" and set the class in a fit of laughter. I was in awestruck at her features.

She had a skin tone that reminded me of caramel mocha and chocolate chip brown eyes. She had a smile that crinkled at the eyes and shoulder length hair to match her pupils. She had a perfect body, she looked almost too young to be a teacher. Maybe in her twenties? She clapped her hands together and spoke.

"Hey! I'm Raquel Blue, but you all can call me Rocky," not only was she breathtaking but she was layed back? I like it. She turned around to pick up her Roster, skimming over names. "Okay, I'm gonna call on a few of you to stay after class and help me with some things. I'd also like to get to know you better." She said softly, and smiled. "Janet Overs, Randy Yern, Gared Patterson and...CeCe Jones."

My heart basically leaped in my throat when she said my name. "Okay, so since it's my first day, I'm going to let you guys have a free period. But tomorrow expect no mercy," She said and sat behind her desk, filing through paper work.

I bit my lip as I watched her, she was...perfection. I've only seen her for fifteen minutes and I was already attracted to her. I guess she felt my eyes on her because she snapped her head up to meet my eyes, her dark curls flying. Her expression immediately softened and she smiled. My stomach did a dance, and I looked away.

_oOo_

Before I knew it, the class was over and the requested kids stayed. I stayed at my seat, laying my head back lazily, with my hands behind my head, and watched as the eager teens swarmed around her desk. I guess she said something to them because they hurried out the door. She watched me for a while at her desk, and I just cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I said.

She got up from her chair and sat in the desk in front of me, her back to the board and her legs on either side of the chair. It made me nervous - she was straddling the chair.

"No comment," she said, studying me.

"Where did you send them?" I said, jerking a thumb towards the door.

"Library, I only needed one person, but I didn't want to disappoint them. So you're one of them huh?" She said and I narrowed my eyes, sitting up.

"One of what?" I questioned.

She chuckled softly. "You know, the bad ass kid that doesn't give a shit." She cursed.

I shrugged, trying not to be affected by her laugh...it was just...joyful. "Every high school's got em'." I said and leaned towards her.

She didn't seem affected by it one bit. Part of it made me angry, part of it turned me on. What the hell CeCe? She's your teacher...you barely know her.

"Oh CeCe," she leaned towards me, and it affected me alright. "But you don't fool me. But on to other terms! On Friday, I need to you come to my house and tutor for me. I can tell your a smart girl, especially when it comes to language." She said and got up from her chair and walked out of the classroom.

_What the hell just happened?_

_**So that was chapter one of this new story, and I will still be working on I Remember, so stay tuned for that. I hope you'll like this new story. Review please! C:**_

_**And P.S, Ty Peters is Ty Blue, but how awkward would that be if they had the same last name...so they're not related in this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 2**

_**Hey, I loved all the sweet reviews! So here is chapter dos c:**_

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up! Is not owned by me.**

Friday rolled around the corner faster than you could say Johnny Depp. Tinka and I agreed for me to stay at her house until Rocky was ready. Now, as I rolled around in her bed, listening to her muffled voice as she changed in the closet, I thought about who Rocky wanted me to tutor.

"Okay, what about this?" She said, stepping out into the light, a red classical number hanging off her shoulder blades, hugging her almost non existent hips and stopping just above her knees. Tinka had lost her foreign accent due to watching too many Gossip Girl episodes. How? I have no idea.

I sat up and smiled lightly. "It was better than the last one." I commented and she shot me an _I'm not amused_ face.

"So this one then?" She asked as she peeled it off, exposing her undergarments.

As she shrugged back on her t-shirt and jeans, I sighed. "I guess. It's not fair Tink, you get to go to the biggest party of the year, and I have to go babysit." I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. Why couldn't Rocky have asked another student?

"Ty's parties are always huge CeCe, you've been to all of them. So what if you miss one? And I would kill to be in the same presence as Rocky. She's gorgeous." Tinka said to me and ran her hand through her long waves.

I rolled my eyes, "easy for you to say. You get to party hard and fuck any guy you want." I hissed. It just wasn't fair! So what if I'd been to almost every party, this one was going to be a night to remember, I could just feel it in my bones.

She laughed and plopped down next to me. She whipped out her white iPhone, checking the time, then looked back at me. "Okay, we have thirty minutes until you have to leave. What do you want to do?" She asked, supporting her body with her elbow.

I bit my lip. What could be done in thirty minutes? "Where's your brother?" I asked, referring to Tinka's older brother, Gunther Hessenheffer. They could be twins if they wanted to, but they had two total different personalities, so that wouldn't work.

Tinka rolled her eyes. I sort of had a crush on Gunther, and she knew about it, but we never discussed the matter. "He went with Ty, Deuce and Logan to get supplies for the party. You want to go swimming?" She asked, veering off the subject.

The Hessenheffer's had a huge home, which was two story structure, with chandeliers hanging in every other room, hard boarded floors and a vast pool with a basketball court on the side. I don't think I was exaggerating when I say they were rolling around in wealth. Not that I minded - and no, I wasn't best friends with Tinka for her money. That would be just cruel.

I sat up, "nah. I'm good, I think I'll just call Rocky and ask if I could come early." I said and dialed her number into my iPhone. Rocky had given me her number on Thursday after lunch, and it took all the power within me to stop my hand from shaking as I took the slip of paper between my fingers.

Tinka pouted, but didn't object. I smirked at her as the photo rang, and the woman of the hour picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" She asked, and a shiver went down my spine.

_What the hell was that?_

"Uh, hi. It's CeCe," I began, toying with the curls in my hair, courtesy to my fifteen dollar curling wand from _Forever 21_. "I was just calling to know if I can arrive earlier...something's come up."

There was a pause on the other end before she answered. "Sure! That'd be great. See you when I see you," and the click in the receiver meant she hung up. Well she was in a rush - I wonder why. I turned back to Tinka as she leaned against the door frame, her arms folded across her chest, her brown eye brow cocked. "What?" I demanded.

She broke out in a full blown laugh, and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "Y - you should of seen your face!" She cackled for what seemed like forever, clutching her stomach. I pushed past her, hurrying down the spiral steps that led to the first floor, which was the living room. I was about to leave when her hand clasped around my wrist, spinning me around.

"Let go of me Tinka, that wasn't funny." I groaned, averting my eyes to the fake plant next to the entrance to the back yard.

She wiped a tear from her eye, sighing. "I'm sorry CeCe, your face was just priceless. Like a dear stuck in headlights. I've never seen you that way, you're always so lied back. I'm sorry." She apologized, and I smiled contently at her.

"It's okay. I gotta go anyway. Have fun at the party, I'll see you tomorrow." I said before pulling her into a hug. I hurried to my green Mini Cooper, a possession of mine that I loved oh so much. It was a fifteenth birthday present from my dad, and I stilled adored it to this day, with which I am now eighteen. I ignited the engine, and drove off, following my GPS's directions to my teacher's address.

_oOo_

I almost wasn't surprised at how large Rocky's home was. Almost everyone at King High school was at least middle class and lived in a nice home. Two cars sat in her driveway, and curiosity hit me like a ton of bricks. I slung my messenger bag across my shoulders, and collected my keys, phone and sunglasses. I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes, and dropped my keys and phone into my bag.

I rung the door bell, the extravagant noise almost knocking the wind out of me. "Who the fuck has that loud of a door bell?" I hissed to myself, rubbing my temples in dismay.

Rocky herself opened the door, smiling brightly at me. My heart thumped a million times a minute and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, are you gonna let me in or what?" I said annoying, tilting my sunglasses so she could see my eyes, then I pushed them back up.

Her smile remained in contact and she stepped aside to let me in. I looked around, and as suspected, the inside of her house was bigger than the outside. "Welcome to my humble abode," she said and gestured around her for dramatic affect. I suppressed a smirk as she led me into her common room.

Shit, she had a common room.

"So who did you need me to tutor?" I asked dully, remembering that I'm going to miss the best party of the year. She motioned for me to sit in a large brown chair and I did. She sat in the chair across from me and eyed me for a while.

"My girlfriend's younger sister."

_**Oh, cliff hanger. I don't usually write cliff hangers...but I thought, "Oh what the hell!"**_

_**I'll see you in the next chapter! [insert wink here]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 3**

_**Arharharhar, i'm on a roll! Thank you all for your amazing reviews ;)**_

**Disclaimer: Okay, so maybe I don't own Shake It Up, but at least...yeah never mind.**

"My girlfriend's younger sister." She said, before leaning back into her chair.

I narrowed my eyes. "Your girlfriend's younger sister," I repeated haughtily. "what kind of shit are you playing miss?"

Rocky cleared her throat. "No shit at all CeCe, I'm actually quite serious." She stood up from her chair, motioning for me to follow her - which I did. _What the fuck?_ She led me up her stairs, they were a velvety color, and opened a door on the far left of the second floor.

The room's walls were a sky blue color, and the floor was hardboard, a white bed with white sheets sat at the right of the room and a large window bathed it in light. There was a television - flat screen I might add - and it currently played Spongebob. A few amateur drawings were posted on the wall and a couple of band posters.

A girl, she looked about nine years old with short blonde hair and shocking blue eyes, gazed at the screen as if it was the key to the universe. She was wearing a pretty floral dress, her feet bare. She was unbelievably adorable.

"Marissa?" Rocky cooed, and the blonde looked at her and smiled, a dimple formed on her cheek. And to think she couldn't get any cuter - damn, I wonder how her sister looked.

"Rocky!" She squealed, letting the dark skinned beauty engulf her in her arms. A warmness swished inside me, and I chose to ignore it.

Rocky giggled along with Marissa, and I stood there awkwardly, my arms at my side. Rocky let out a sigh of too much laughter and introduced me to Marissa.

"Marissa, this is CeCe. CeCe, Marissa." She said, gesturing to me then to the nine year old. Marissa turned her head back to the talking sponge, and Rocky began to explain what I needed to tutor her.

"So Marissa is in fourth grade, and she currently needs help with math." Rocky explained.

"So why don't you teach her?"

My language arts teacher chuckled, then broke out into laughter, and I stared at her like she had killed five people. She whisked away a tear of joy from the corner of her eye before continuing.

"Are you kidding CeCe? I'm a language arts teacher. I don't know a thing about math." She explained dully, before exiting Marissa's room. I had no choice but to follow her.

She led me back to her kitchen, sitting on the island. She spun around in the stool, laughing, her dark curls flying. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was like...sunshine. She stopped soon enough, asking if I'd like anything to eat or drink.

"Some juice would be great." I replied, feeling a text buzz in my back pocket. I took out my phone - it was from Tinka.

**Tinka to CeCe 4:45 PM**

_This party is AWESOME hows tutoring? ;)_

I rolled my eyes.

**CeCe to Tinka 4:46 PM**

_Non of ur god damn business_

**Tinka to CeCe 4:50 PM**

_Someone's got their panties in a twist ;)_

I swear, I just wanted to smack that stupid wink right off of her God damn face.

**CeCe to Tinka 4:51 PM**

_Ugh, shut up_

She didn't text back, not that I cared.

_oOo_

Tutoring Marissa wasn't half bad. It was actually really fun. She giggled and joked a lot, and she was able to catch on really easily. I kind of wanted to tutor her again. All at the same time, that made me scared to find out who her sister was. She was obviously love able, and Rocky was dating her.

I guess my wishes were granted because there was that stupid door bell ringing. I almost fell out of my chair because of it, causing Rocky and Marissa into a fit of laughter. Rocky entered the dining room hand in hand with -

_Hubba hubba..._

Standing at six foot too, Ms. Rocky's girl friend was taller than Rocky - I know, hard to believe right? - with long blonde hair and the same shocking blue eyes, similar to Marissa's. She had high cheek bones and a dimple on both sides of her cheeks. At the moment, she was wearing a denim button up, skinny jeans and biker boots. My kind of style - I like it.

She drew Rocky in for a kiss, their lips locking for a good minute. Anger bubbled inside me for a bit, but I turned away, trying to control it.

"Who's this?" The blonde beauty asked, eyeing me intensely. I squirmed awkwardly under her gaze.

"That's CeCe," Rocky answered, placing the woman's sweater on the coat rack before standing next to her. "CeCe, this is my girl friend, Heather."

They shared a kiss once more, and I suppressed a grimace. Heather came beside Marissa, kneeling down to her height and grinned, her dimples showing.

"How ya' doing kiddo?" Heather asked happily, ruffling Marissa's strands, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Hi Heather, CeCe's making me smart!" Marissa exclaimed, and Heather stood up.

She placed a hand on her hip, looking at me. "Thanks CeCe, I really appreciate it. Are you coming back to tutor Marissa again?" Heather asked.

I bit my lip, looking at Rocky. She smiled at me reassuringly. "I wouldn't want to intrude - " I began.

Heather waved me off. "Nonsense! We'd love to have you. Do you want to stay for dinner?" She questioned, helping Rocky collect Marissa's crayons.

I watched them solemnly before replying. "Uh, okay." I answered.

"CeCe, come with me. You have to put your bags in a room." Rocky said, taking my hand absent-mindlessly. Electricity shot up my arm and my stomach erupted in butterflies.

_What the actual hell was that CeCe?_

She led me up the stairs once more, and we went into a different room. I guess it was a guest room because there wasn't as much stuff as in Marissa's room. She glanced around and I was just captivated by her beauty.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grasped my thin fingers around her wrist, pushing her against the wall. I pressed my lips on hers, letting go of her wrist, and cupping her waist. She shoved me off of her, wiping her lips profusely.

"What the fuck Jones!" Rocky fumed, pushing past me, hurrying out the door and down the steps.

I winced as the door slammed and I ran my hand through my bangs and hair. _Maybe I shouldn't stay for dinner,_ I thought. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and pushed my sunglasses over my eyes. I slipped out the front door, and pulled out of their driveway.

_Never again CeCe, never again._

_**Oopsies! CeCe's gettin' kinky! Lol, jk. I hope you liked this chapter c: Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 4**

_**Heyloooo beautiful people! Velcome to another chapter of FFMB c:**_

**Disclaimer: Please ladies and gentlemen, if I owned Shake It Up, it would be a lot more inappropriate.**

It was Monday once again and I, CeCe Jones, was in my math class, doodling what Rocky and I's names would be like if we were married. _CeCelia Blue...no. CeCe Blue...no! Raquel Jones...hm, maybe. Rocky Jones, hell yes!_ I just couldn't get it out of my head - the way her tongue mingled with mine for a few seconds, how soft her lips were, her body warmth - oh God I'm getting creepy. I crumpled up the paper filled with doodles and threw it into the trash. I focused back on Mr. Tumi whilst toying with my yellow pencil.

Soon enough, the bell rung and the teenagers around me filed out like ants. I threw my stuff into my messenger bag and hurried out the door. Next stop, language arts. I stood outside the door, fixed my bangs and inhaled as I entered the very cold classroom. Damn, it was like the North Pole up in here. I slid into my seat and a rush of cool air hit me and I shivered. Once again, Rocky was late to her class.

"Why the fuck is it so cold in here," Ty complained, rubbing his hands on his arms. "like shit bro."

"How am I supposed to know? The fuck do I look like, Einstein?" Someone muttered back, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

Candy and I stifled a laugh as Rocky entered the room. Her dark hair was in soft looking waves and her face was glowing. She had on a cute collared shirt on - the sleeves cut off. Tight black jeans hugged her slender hips and her sandals clicked on the tiled floor. She sat into her seat, and shot us all a bright smile.

"Hello peeps, sorry I'm late. I had something," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "to attend to."

Unfortunately, I knew what that meant. Her girlfriend - what's her name again? - Heather. They were both having "fun." I brushed the thought away as another shiver rippled through me, and suddenly Rocky's eyes were on me. It was an intense gaze and I stared back at her.

"Um, can I help you with something Ms. Blue?" I asked, suppressing a smirk. I could feel the class's eyes on us both, eager for us to have an argument.

Her brows furrowed, and her eyes twinkled with confusion and in that moment, I dubbed that face the cutest face ever. I didn't stop the butterflies that just erupted in my stomach, but I kept a straight face. "Are you cold CeCe?" she mused.

My eyes widened in shock. I wasn't expecting that. "I - uh -" I began, but was soon interrupted by the charming Ty. I slumped into my chair slowly, as Rocky took her eyes off of me to look at the darker teen.

"...like I was saying, were all cold miss, like what the actual fuck do you think were shivering for, like the fuck?" Ty swore, burning holes into Rocky's eyes. Ironically, Rocky laughed and that set my whole body on alert.

_You're falling so fucking hard CeCe, and the impact is gonna hurt like a bitch._

"Y - you're really funny Ty," Rocky said between aspirated breaths. Once she had controlled herself, she sat up, clapping her hands together. "okay, so we are going to do a little "get to know you better" essay to start off this class. It has to be at least two pages and it's due tomorrow." The dark skinned beauty got up from her seat and collected a stack of papers. "Were gonna start in here. You'll do the rest at home."

Ms. Blue began to pass out the papers, walking down each isle and setting the leaf gently on one's desk. When she arrived at my table, she placed the paper on my desk and knelt down. No one seemed to notice as I felt her breath on my ear and my breath hitched in my throat.

"See me after class," she whispered and resumed her task of passing out the papers.

_What the hell?_

_oOo_

After class and all the students had left to their last periods of the day, I sat in my desk as Rocky finished grading her papers. I watched her as she ever so slightly bit her lip when she couldn't read someone's hand writing, or how she toyed with her pen when something interested her. She was a delight to observe - I could watch her all day. I felt myself almost doze into slumber when she slammed her teaching binder shut and I quickly sat up, alerted. She made her way over to me and I stood up.

"CeCe, I was wondering if you'd like to tutor Marissa again? She'd love it if you did." Rocky questioned, her eyes filled with curiosity.

I thought about it. I mean Marissa is a cute kid, and she's incredibly sweet and smart. It was a no-brainer. "Of course," I replied, and she beamed.

"Look Rocky, I'm sorry for -" I started, but she cut me off.

"No CeCe, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't of kissed you like that. It was uncalled for and you have a girl friend."

She laughed, once again surprising me. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't okay."

This time, I laughed with her.

_Oh yeah CeCe, you're falling. Hard._

_**FALALAFLUFF BABEH. I love me some fluff okay guys? Don't judge me. I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I just felt like I really needed to update. REVIEW TO MAKE A GIRL HAPPY.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 5**

_**Chapterrr five on deck!**_

**Disclaimer: Never own Shake It Up, never will :c**

Once again, it was Friday and I sat in my car that was parked in Rocky's driveway. I spent forever on my outfit - why? I actually don't know why. I had on a button up top with the sleeves cut off, jet black skinny jeans and my biker boots that I wore religiously. I let my red hair down in waves and kept my makeup minimal. I sent Rocky a quick text.

**CeCe to Rocky 3:45 PM**

_I'm outside_

**Rocky to CeCe 3:46 PM**

_Then ring the doorbell silly ;)_

Winky face? What the hell?

I shrugged it off and put my phone in my messenger bag and left the safety of my car to go ring the bell. Why did I agree to do this again? Oh yes, for Marissa. I took a deep breath as I pressed the door bell and the obnoxious noise went off. To my surprise, Heather answered the door. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, yoga pants hugged her hips and her cleavage peaked out of her white V-neck.

"Hey, CeCe right?" She asked, smiling brightly at me. It was kind of creepy.

I shifted my feet uncomfortably. Sure, I was a bad ass at heart but creepy people just didn't set right with me. "Ah yeah. Is Rocky home?" She better be home, I drove all the way here, dressed up and all. It's not like she'd notice anyway.

"Yeah, she is. Come on in." Heather replied, stepping aside to let me in. I walked past her, and into the extravagant home. It smelled like strawberries and kiwi, yum. I stood in the common room awkwardly until Heather led me to the kitchen.

Rocky was over the counter, her long fingers curled around the kitchen knife, slicing each strawberry and kiwi slowly. She looked up once she felt presence in the room and her bright brown eyes met mine. Oops, there goes all the air in my body. She broke her gaze away from me to her girl friend. "Hey guys, I just thought I'd make some snacks before CeCe started tutoring. Are you hungry CeCe?" Rocky asked me.

"Yes," I said, not even realizing I hadn't ate anything all day other than breakfast. I was starving! Rocky gave me a small smile before Heather walked around me to wrap her arms around her girl friend's abdomen.

I looked away, my stomach bubbling in pain. I decided to go look for Marissa. I hung my messenger bag on the coat rack, slipping my phone into my back pocket. There happened to be no life downstairs so I went upstairs. I knocked on Marissa's door lightly - nothing. I turned the knob anyways and she was laying on her stomach on her bed - she was drawing something. Her short blonde hair was in pig tails, she had on cute shorts and a blue sweater.

"Hey, Marissa?" I whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed. She turned around and I caught a glimpse of her picture.

It was a picture of Rocky and Heather and a heart in between them. But the heart was crossed out in black crayon. For a sick reason, it warmed my heart. "What ya' got there?" I asked, referring to the drawing.

"Rocky and Heather. They not happy," Marissa confessed, and I noted her grammar for tutoring.

I took her chubby hands in mine. "What do you mean? I'm sure they're very happy together." I replied.

She pursed her pink lips and her brows furrowed. "You don't see what I see CeCe, you no live here." Now it was my turn to furrow my eyebrows. Damn, she was wise for a nine year old. I patted her cheek lightly and she giggled, her dimples appearing. We heard Rocky call us down for lunch and before I could react, Marissa tugged on my arm and we dashed down the spiral stairs. I was out of breath when we reached the kitchen.

"Isn't she a ball of energy?" I breathed, leaning over in exhaustion. Rocky laughed and I ignored the squeezing of my heart. Why did she have to affect me so much? I slid into the dining chair across from Heather and next to Rocky. Marissa sat next to Heather. Rocky set a plate - it's contents; a ham and cheese sandwich, kiwi's and strawberries and apple juice - in front of Marissa and I.

Heather and Rocky had the grown up version of lunch. Spicy chips and hardcore subs with beer. Ga-reat. I didn't complain and took bites of my sandwich every twenty seconds - yup, I was a big eater. I was now on my strawberries and kiwi's when Heather said -

"So Rocky, you go to King High School, what year are you in now?"

My eyes flickered from Heather, who was staring intently at me to Rocky who was too caught up in her sub sandwich.

I popped a kiwi into my mouth before replying. "Senior year, I'm eighteen." Heather nodded solemnly and resumed eating her food. Dude, she was scary as fuck. I looked over at Marissa, as she drunk her juice happily. She caught my eye, and grinned at me, dimples and all. I smiled back and we finished our lunch.

Sooner or later, Marissa and I were seated around a table in the common room, waist deep in grammar - hypothetically of course. Marissa groaned out loud and I suppressed a giggle. Yes little one, learning can be a pain. We got around to prefixes and suffixes, then adverbs and adjectives...the list goes on.

It was eight when tutoring had finished. Marissa was passed out on the table, her drool oozing from her mouth to the table top - gross, but adorable. I was about to send Tinka a text when Heather came from the living room and scooped Marissa in her arms. She smiled lightly at me and trudged up the stairs. Rocky knocked on the wall next to the entrance of the common room and I smiled smugly. She smiled back and sat across from me.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." She said softly.

I licked my lips. "It's no problem, she's a delight to tutor."

"Listen CeCe, since tomorrow's not a school day, would you like to stay over? Heather's leaving pretty soon and I'd like some company."

I raised my eyebrows, this was shocking news. Of course, I didn't refuse, so after Heather had left, Rocky led me to her room that her and Heather shared. She handed me one of her white t-shirt and tights and I disappeared into her bathroom to change. I put her clothes on and I felt warmness rush over me - she smelt like vanilla. I lazily put my hair into a topknot bun and exited. Rocky was laying on the bed, scrolling through her apps on her iPad.

It wasn't until then I realized that there was only one bed.

I climbed in, and Rocky quickly hopped out of bed to turn off the lights. I snuggled under the comforter and when she returned, her leg pressed against mine and electricity shot up my thigh. Of course, I ignored it.

The sun flew through the curtains and my eyes opened slowly. I felt a grip around my waist and steady breathing on my neck. Someone's leg was in between mine and that's when my eyes flew open. I turned my head and shifted a little, to find my language arts teacher nestling against me - but aw, she looks so peaceful. But wait, she has a girl friend! I pulled away from her, about to go into the bathroom to change clothes when:

"CeCe?" Rocky croaked.

I froze - maybe she wouldn't see me.

"CeCe, I see you. Where are you going?" She asked again, annoyed.

I turned around slowly. "Home, erm...yup, home." Why was I so awkward around her?

"Wait, stay for breakfast at least." Rocky offered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

I bit my lip. "Sorry, I - I can't." I mumbled and hurried into the bathroom to change and leave.

And that's what I did.

_**Aw CeCe, stay for some lovin'? No? Okay. Things shall happen soon my friends, just be patient! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

I fell back on Tinka's bed, my bright waves fanning across her sheets and she stared at me curiously, a perfectly arched brow sticking up. I sighed loudly and she rolled her eyes. I sat up right then, folding my legs and resting my palms on my ankles.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear Tink." I confessed, eyeing Tinka's fabulous one strap red dress that was held up by one of her hangers.

"I have a billion dresses CeCe, just pick one." She replied, walking over to her humongous closet and disappearing in it. I followed her inside, never failing to gape in awe whenever I came in here. I bit my lip and furrowed my brows as my eyes ran over popping pinks and bright yellows, revealing over the shoulders and feet disappearing gowns.

"Okay, what about this?" Tinka mused, taking out a black dress that was flowy from the waist down, had a sweetheart neckline and stopped above my knees. She pressed it on my body, and I turned around in the full length mirror, liking the way it looked with my hair. I nodded lightly, more to myself than to Tinka. She took that as a yes, and looked around for a pair of shoes. Something caught my eye - it was a pair of dark brown boots that stopped one fourth of my calf and it had laces in the front.

_Perfect,_ I thought.

Later that evening when I had showered and had my outfit on, Tinka stood behind me in her dress, brushing my hair as I sat in front of her vanity, admiring how nice my makeup looked. "Now this is gonna be the party of the year," I said and watched as Tinka took out her curling wand.

"Hell yeah, apparently the Situation has a bigger house and a wider pool and his parents don't care if he trashes the place," She said excitedly and wrapped a strand of my hair around the wand. "this'll be the real life project X baby!"

I laughed out loud and relaxed. "Finally, something to get my mind off of Rocky." I mumbled. Our night together has got her on my mind twenty four seven. Tinka pried me out of my thoughts with a:

"Did you say something CeCe?" She asked, as she wrapped my straight last strand around the wand.

"No." I said quickly. She shrugged to herself and ran her manicured hands through my curls and they fell naturally. Tinka looked almost as good as me with her blonde hair in an elegant bun and light makeup. Her dress hugged her body in all the right ways and her toes peeked out of her wedges. The party started at nine and boy I couldn't wait. I felt like I hadn't been to a die hard party in forever. When nine thirty rolled around the corner, Tinka and I hopped into her brother's spare convertible and we were off, purses in hand.

_I'm gonna pop some tags only got twenty dollars in my pocket,_

_I'm I'm I'm huntin' looking for come up,_

_This is fucking awesome!_

Macklemore's _Thrift Shop_ boomed from speakers as Tinka and I emerged into the Situation's home - correction - mansion. Drunken teens made out in corners and red cups were seen everywhere. A cup was pushed at me, almost spilling all over my dress. I looked up to see non other than Gunther. His eyes still sparkled a dazzling blue like I remember but that was probably from the alcohol he was drinking.

"It's Pepsi," Gunther slurred, pointing at the contents in my cup. "drink it."

I did it not because Gunther instructed me to, it's because I wanted to get wasted - really badly. I needed to forget about Rocky. I downed the drink faster than you could say Johnny Appleseed and it was setting to my brain. I was at my eight cup and dancing on a table when a hand grasped my wrist and I met a pair of green eyes. I know this girl, she was in my math class, but things are a little fuzzy. Paris, I think her name was.

"Hey, there's an empty room if you wanna get busy." She whispered huskily in my ear and I nodded profusely.

Paris led me to an empty room with a nice bed, locking the door behind her. She took my face in her hands and kissed me hungrily and my tongue got lost in her mouth. She wasted no time and began to peel off my dress. I didn't stop her as I tore off her shirt and threw my shoes off to the side - she did the same. I fell back on the mattress, and she crawled on top of me, meeting her lips with mine once again. She ran her tongue down my neck and a moan left my lips. Her fingers trailed down my belly button and into my underwear.

Her fingers rubbed my seed and I gasped. I rolled over, so that she was below me, her fingers still doing their job. I grinded against as we did so and her whimper turn into a needy moan. "M - more!"

My wish was her command when I grabbed her ankles and rested them both on my shoulders. I stuck two fingers in and thrusted slowly and then faster. She moaned uncontrollably and I felt myself getting wet. I took my underwear off and she licks her lips in delight.

A few moans, grinding, fingering and eating later, we both fell back onto the sheets breathing heavily. "You're Paris right?" I asked, turning to her as she fiddled with my nipple.

"That's right. And you are...CeCe." She replied with a grin and met my eyes. I faked a smile and sat up, thinking that Tinka was waiting for me. "Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"Home. Thanks for the sex," I confessed and began to put my stuff back on. I left without a glance back at her and trudged down the hall with the other slightly drunk teens. Tinka was no where to be found and I groaned inwardly. I had no ride and now I had to walk all the way home. I was so gonna get her later. As I walked down the pavement, the sun rose slowly in the sky. My head whipped up, "it can't be." I whispered. What time was it?

A white Dodge Avenger pulled up next to me and I ignored the pounding of my heart. The driver rolled down their tinted window and it was - oh joy - the devil herself. "What are you doing here all by yourself? This is Chicago you know." Rocky mused, driving at the pace I was walking.

"I just left a party, okay? My ride is gone, so I'm walking." I answered, refusing to meet those brown eyes. "Anyway, why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I live here and I was on my way to the grocery store when I see a familiar red head all by herself and I thought, hm, maybe I should be a great teacher and help a student out." Rocky replied almost in a playful tone and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled back. "So get in will you?"

"Okay, fine." Was all I said as I slid into the passenger seat. I buckled my seat belt and we were off.

"You hungry?" Rocky asked as we drove passed the familiar sightings that was Chicago.

I considered it - I mean I was very hungry. All I had was alcohol last night and...what was that smell? Was that me? "Hey, can we head back to your place? I know I smell like crap. And I just wanted to take a shower." I asked, my face heating up.

She chuckled and changed her route. "Sure, and while you're showering, I'll order Chinese."

"Sounds great."

_**Ooooh, I wonder what's gonna happen next? That's for me to know and for you to find out! Reviewwww! And I'll feature some of them in the next chapter c:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 7**

**Disclaimer: You seeeeeeee. I still don't own Shake It Up, just this plot.**

_**Here are the featured reviews!**_

**leelee460**** says, Ha Cece got her some. That's gonna be a little awkward at school. This chapter was great! I can't wait for the next one! Having Rocky pick up Cece was excellent. It just adds to all the greatness that is this chapter and my imagination is running wild at what is gonna happen next. So i say this with all politeness intended, HURRY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AthenaGalo1**** says, I love it! Awesome chapter and you should do more sexual content!**

**witchkitty**** says, wow what a coincidence that Rocky lives nearby, awesome keep it up i'm getting giddy**

**YourGuardianAngel13**** says, GREAT! :) :3 Please update as soon as possible, I am addicted to this story :) :3 :D**

_**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! Now on to the chapter!**_

"Is Heather home?" I asked curiously as I followed Rocky inside of her house. She closed the door behind me, abandoning her keys on the side table.

"Nope, and neither is Marissa." She answered, and turned to me. "Okay, so the bathroom is upstairs, to the far left. I'll get you an outfit."

I nodded quietly before leaving her and trudging up the spiral staircase. I entered the bathroom and showered, lathering my body in a strawberry body wash that was sitting by the soap dish. I washed my hair as well and rinsed everything off. I wrapped myself in a clean towel and headed to Rocky's room, my hair dripping wet.

Rocky was no where to be seen but a white t-shirt with a beach image and short shorts were lied out for me on the king sized bed and I smiled to myself. This was definitely my style. Once I had the outfit on, I stalked into the kitchen to find Rocky slipping her phone into her back pocket. "Hey," she breathed, smiling at me.

"Hi, thanks for the outfit. It's so my style." I commented, tugging on the hem of the shirt.

"Your welcome. I just called the Chinese place and I told them you'd like egg rolls, orange chicken and lo mein." Rocky confessed sheepishly, standing up.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's perfect."

Twenty five minutes later, Rocky and I were seated on the bar stools at her island, laughing about a time when she taught college students.

"I made him dress up like Mary from Mary Had A Little Lamb and he totally bought it. The class and I were in tears," she chuckled, spinning the fork around the lo mein and bringing it into her mouth.

"It must have been fun. How long have you been teaching?" I asked, eyeing her as I took a bite of my egg rolls. Boy did I love egg rolls.

"Well since I'm twenty two, I'd have to say five years."

I almost spit out the contents of my egg roll. "You were eighteen when you started teaching?!" I cried - that was almost impossible, how can you start teaching at such a young age?

Rocky let out a laugh, tucking a wave of chocolate behind her ear, exposing a pearl earring. "Yup. I knew it was something I've always wanted to do."

I pressed my lips together solemnly, my mind swimming with thoughts. She was so, what's the word? Moving. As I watched her toss the empty box in the trash and fish around her kitchen for something to drink, I wondered; I can never have her can I? She has an amazing life. A committed girl friend, a kid to take care of, a job that she loved to death. I, CeCe Jones, couldn't screw that up. I stood up abruptly as she set two glasses on the island, and poured the ice cold lemonade into each glass. She even added a little lemon wedge.

What the hell was I doing?

"Um, Rocky. I have to go." I said sternly and she stopped what she was doing, setting the jug of lemonade on the counter and stared at me. A frown slipped on her too cute face.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Home, I just can't do this I can't mess up you're -" Suddenly her lips were on mine and her long fingers curled against my cheek while her other hand grasped my left hip bone. I gasped into her mouth and I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her neck and her right hand moved from my cheek to my other hip.

"I've been wanting to do this for a really," she breathed against my lips and my heart raced at the speed of light. "really long time."

I broke away from her slowly, our lips touching lightly before I placed a gap between us. That's when reality started crashing down. I can't believe I just kissed Rocky Blue, Ms. Blue, my teacher, my teacher that had a girl friend. "I - I can't believe I just did that." I whispered, more to myself than to Rocky.

"What? What's the matter CeCe?"

Anger fueled inside me and I whipped my head up, my amber pupils flaming. "What!? What's the matter CeCe!? The matter is that you just kissed me and I kissed you back and you have a girl friend and this wasn't supposed to happen!" I fumed.

Her brows furrowed and confusion turned into defense. "Okay CeCe, okay. Put this whole thing on me because it's all my fault!" Rocky said bitterly.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT." I screamed, my face flushed beat red. "SEE YOU MONDAY." And I whipped around, my red hair flying and my hands balled into fists at my side and I, CeCe Jones, left.

_oOo_

The next morning I almost skipped Language Arts, but needless to say I did finish my essay and I definitely wanted to turn that in. I strided into the room, ignoring Rocky who was tip tapping away at her Apple laptop and slid into my seat. I reached into my messenger bag, casually taking out my essay. I had typed it, and it took me up until three AM to finish it. The tardy bell went off and Rocky stood up from her chair. She was decked out in a red button up that matched her lips, regular skinny jeans and white flats.

"Hello my lovelies," She spoke. "I hope you guys had done your homework."

Yes I did.

"Okay, so come up here and set your paper down right here and you can head back to your seat." Rocky said smoothly, patting her hand on a particular spot on her desk.

As I set my assignment down, a shiver went up my spine when Rocky lean't over and whispered something in my ear. "Hi, see me after class. Again."

Great. Freaking great.

_**Wuala! That's all for this chapter**__**c: Sorry for it being so short, REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 8**

_**YUP ITS CHapter 8 guiseeee. Sorry for the late update.**_

**Disclaimer: If ReCe doesn't exist in the show then Shake It Up isn't owned by me.**

"What is it this time?" I groaned as I stood in front of Rocky's desk watching as she placed random papers into folders.

She looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow, watching me intently. "We need to talk, about that kiss." She answered, her voice strangely husky.

My brows furrowed and I found myself shaking my head. "No," I paused. "I don't want to talk about it." I replied quietly.

Rocky's expression softened. "Please CeCe, I don't want our student - teacher relationship to be like this." She said and I took a deep breath. "I have a girl friend, I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Rocky's eyes widened and I stood there patiently, I needed the answer to this question. "I kissed you because," she sighed. "because you looked so adorable in my clothes and we were having such a great time and I just couldn't take it anymore!" She ran her hand through her locks and I realized that my heart was racing faster than it should.

"D - do you like me Ms. Blue?" I asked softly, my eyes still on her.

Rocky tensed. "I - I, yes." She confessed.

I pressed my lips together, and my mind began to swim. I didn't realize that she stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of me. I was jerked from my thoughts when I felt her hand on my hips. "Ah, Rocky?"

She pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you." She breathed and I think my heart stopped.

Her lips were on my softly at first, and I kissed her back by sliding my tongue into her mouth and her moan was muffled. It didn't stop there - she began to plant kisses on my neck, sucking on the skin. I gasped, arching my back. "W - we shouldn't be doing this," I panted.

She didn't reply but she did stop kissing me, her head still buried in the crook of my neck and her arms still around my waist. "I want you so badly." She murmured into my skin.

"You have a girl friend," I stated and I slowly pried her arms off of my hips and she pulled away from my neck. "I'm not going to lie, I'm falling for you Ms. Blue."

Rocky bit her lip solemnly and nodded slightly, turning away. I grabbed my messenger bag, tightening it around my shoulder and I smiled at her. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Wait, CeCe. Tutor Marissa tomorrow night? Please?"

I considered my options. "Fine, but only for Marissa." I replied.

She nodded once more and I left for my next period.

XxXxX

Later that day, Tinka and I had decided to spend the day with the boys, Gunther and Ty. I was in a cute over the shoulder top, that had the YOLO sign on it, with dark skinny jeans and high top Converse to match, and my hair was down in waves. It was getting chilly as the sun went down, not to mention that we were planning to go to the Carnival.

"Nice car Ty," I said as I piled in next to Gunther in the back seat while Tinka sat next to Ty who was in the drivers seat.

"Thanks CeCe. I heard this place is the bomb diggidy." He replied excitedly, watching as we buckled our seat belts.

We all broke out in laughter - except for Ty. "You did not say the bomb diggidy." Gunther chuckled in between his foreign accent.

Ty rolled his eyes, ignoring us as he pulled out of our driveway.

Sooner rather than later, it was five when Ty pulled into one of the Carnival's parking lot and we piled out. Everyone except me took out their iPhones and updated their statues and I just stood there awkwardly. As we walked up to the ticket booth to buy our tickets, Tinka looped her arm through mine.

"Is something the matter CeCe?" She asked me, her American accent contrasting to her brother's. I wonder what went wrong.

I shook my head. "Nothing's the matter Tink. Just lost in thought, I'm pumped though!" I exclaimed, raising my fist into the air.

Tinka laughed and we watched as Ty collected a bunch of tickets for four to go on every ride at least twice - there were a lot of rides - and made our way to the first contraption. Gunther and I sat together on the Ferris wheel as the lady buckled us in and read us the rules. We talked a bit and laughed a lot and something dawned on me.

We were going to be great friends.

"Had you seen that guys face?" Gunther asked, mimicking one of the guy's scared faces when we got to the top of the Ferris wheel and I threw my head back in laughter. Tinka shook her head with a smile on her face, sipping her soda and watching us hit it off.

"And that kid, she started crying." I reminded him and he laughed as well, his blue eyes sparkling. I couldn't help the blush that bloomed across my cheeks and I turned away in embarrassment.

"I bet I can win you something," Gunther said when we had left Ty and Tinka to play some of the games. We were watching as a man threw hoops onto clowns to win the stuffed animals that were hung up on the side. I had my heart set on the light brown bear and I think Gunther noticed because said, "I'll win you that bear."

I smiled. "I really do like bears."

He payed the woman and threw the first hoop, and it missed. I bit my lip - he had two chances left. He rolled his neck and stretched his muscles and threw the second hoop. Once again, he missed. I suppressed a sigh as he reached for the last hoop.

Gunther threw it and it landed safely around the clown. I squealed in happiness and he turned around, a grin on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found my waist and he spun me around.

"You guys are such a cute couple!" The lady gushed, her red nails flying to her face. I blushed, opening my mouth to correct her.

But Gunther beat me to the punch. "Thanks," he said as I pulled away from him. "can I get that bear?" He asked, pointing at the bear that I yearned for.

The woman nodded profusely, handing Gunther the bear with which he handed it to me. "Thank you Gunther," I said softly, my amber eyes meeting his blue ones.

He smiled at me. "Your welcome CeCe." He replied and we walked off together to meet Tinka and Ty at the fun house mirrors.

"Awww! He won you a bear!? Ty didn't win me anything." Tinka said when Gunther and I had met them in front of the entrance to the fun house mirrors. Ty had rolled his eyes in response and Gunther wrapped one arm around my hip.

XxXxX

Halfway through the mirrors, Tinka and Ty had ended up somewhere else inside of the fun house and it was just Gunther and I. I was laughing so hard at all the funny figures that Gunther had to grasp onto me so that I wont fall.

When we had exited, Ty and Tinka weren't anywhere to be found so we just sat on one of the benches and waited for them to show up. The sun was slipping behind the horizon and I gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gunther asked, watching me. When I nodded he had said, "just like you."

I tore my gaze from the magnificent scene to look at Gunther. "W - what?" I asked. Suddenly, his lips met mine and my heart began to race. When we pulled away, my eyes fluttered open and he was looking away, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, and I shouldn't have kissed you back."

Tinka and Ty had appeared right then, Ty's arm was around Tinka's shoulders and she was laughing like crazy. I would have to talk to her about that soon. We both stood up abruptly, shooting them innocent smiles but they were too caught up in each other to notice.

We left the carnival as the stars began to twinkle in the sky and I couldn't help but think of Rocky.

_**Hardy har har har! Sorry for the GeCe fluff . But I needed some conflict ok! I will make up for it with lots of ReCe in the next chapter. REVIEW FOR RECE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 9**

**Happy reading my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

I stepped out of the shower and dried off, slipping on my white bra and panties. I examined my body in the full length mirror, smiling contently. I put on a grey sweater and black tights, and then stuck my feet into full white Converse. I straightened my hair, strand by stand and then my bangs afterward. I applied mascara and lip gloss to my eyes and lips and then slipped my phone into my messenger bag along with my car keys, chap stick, notebook and travel perfume.

I always have to be prepared when heading over to Rocky's home. She kissed me the other day, and things got pretty heated when she confessed that she couldn't stop thinking about me or that she wanted me. But news flash Rocks, you have a girl friend and you are indeed my language arts teacher. She wasn't going to try any funny business with me.

I finally pulled up in my Mini Cooper and exited to go and ring her doorbell. Rocky opened the door, a smug smile on her glossed lips and I stared back at her without emotion. "Well are you gonna let me in or use up all my air space?" I spat.

Of course, she didn't seem phased and stepped aside to let me in. I left her in the common room, and headed towards Marissa's room straight away. When her pink walled room was empty, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I abandoned it to go and find Rocky. She was seat at the island, her eyes on her iPhone and her fingers flew on the screen.

"Um," I said, with which she snapped her head up and her eyes met mine. "Where is Marissa, actually," I paused. "Where is anyone?" I just realized that the home was dead silent except for the hum of the refrigerator.

Rocky shot me a small smile, locking her phone and slipping it into her back pocket. "They'll be here soon. I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite student."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, okay, no. I'm leaving." I turned on my heels, and when my arm reached out to grasp my bag from the coat rack, Rocky grabbed my other arm and I spun around to meet her face to face. "What!"

Rocky rolled her eyes, showing annoyance that's been very rare. "I'm serious." She sighed. "I won't try anything on you, okay? I've just been lonely."

We were now in the living room and she fell back on the couch. I sat next to her, turning my head to look at the side of her face. "What's the matter?" I asked softly, watching her expression.

"Heather. Heather's the matter."

I pursed my lips, resisting a chuckle. "You'll have to be a bit more specific," I mused, ignoring the sudden skip of my heart beat when knowing that her and Heather aren't working out.

Rocky rolled her eyes once more, but her lips tugged into smirk. She turned her head and we were suddenly face to face. My breath hitched in my throat when her brown eyes met mine.

She's so beautiful.

She let out a deep breath and it blew my bangs back lightly. "Well, it started around the time that I got this new teaching job and well, she's been coming home later, spending the night at who ever's house and I," she lets out another breath. "I think she's cheating on me."

My eyes widened. "Why would she cheat?" I blurted out. "She's got the whole world right here." I stated, my voice getting soft when I go to the word, "whole."

My teacher smiled gently, her eyes still boring into mine. "You're something special CeCelia Jones."

My cheeks flushed and I averted my gaze. "You're lying." I whispered and almost jumping in surprise when I feel Rocky's fingers curl under my chin, making me look at her.

"I'm not. I would never lie about something like this." Despite her earlier promises, Rocky leans forward, her eyes never leaving mine as her lips capture mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I didn't protest. Rocky turned fully towards me and I began to lean back on the couch. She was now ontop of me and her hands gripped my hips tightly as if I might run away and never look back. My arms curled around her neck, pulling her closer. Our lips moved together in a graceful harmony.

My heart thudded in my rib cage and a moan bubbled in my throat. I opened my legs, with which Rocky leaned into and I wrapped them around her torso. I could tell we would've gone further if it wasn't for the ring of the doorbell.

"Just ignore it," Rocky mumbled against my lips, fiddling with the zipper of my sweater.

I moaned out, louder than I should when Rocky nipped at my collarbone with her teeth. My legs tightened around her and the doorbell began to ring obnoxiously. Rocky groaned into my skin and I untangled myself from her. I fixed my disheveled hair and she controlled her breathing. "Come on," she breathed, and I followed her as we went to answer the door.

Who was it? Marissa and Heather.

"Hey baby," Heather said, her car keys in hand as she settled her hands on Rocky's hips and brought her lips to Rocky's.

Ignoring the sudden stab of my heart, I grabbed Marissa's chubby fingers and tugged her up the stairs to her room where I could tutor her in peace. I had turned around a pain in my eyes and while her lips were on Heather's Rocky had her eyes on me. I turned away haughily and followed the kid up the steps. I closed the door softly behind me and turned around to I raked my eyes over Marissa's body. Her short blonde hair were in natural curls and with a closer look, they were damp.

Her blue eyes looked sort of red - as if from crying. Her dimpled cheeks were flustered pink and her lips were swollen. Her plain purple t - shirt was sort of wrinkled and had many wet spots. Her shorts looked like they were put on in a rush and she kicked off her beat up flats, exposing tired looking feet.

She looked - miserable.

"Hey Marissa," I went over to where she was seated on the bed and reached out to touch her when she drew back, wincing. "Hey," I said softer this time. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her once blue eyes filled with happiness and care free attitude were now pooling with tears and she shook her head wordlessly. "What's wrong?" I asked gently. I was really starting to get worried.

"Heather,"

My brows furrowed. "What about Heather?"

"She-she r-raped me."

SHE WHAT!?

I didn't skip another beat. I raced out of the door, down the steps and into the foyer with which Heather had Rocky against the wall, without her pants and Heather without her shirt. Ignoring the moan that just escaped Rocky's lips, I stared Heather dead in the face.

"You raped Marissa didn't you?"

Heather's face turned into one of fury. "That little bitch, I will -"

I interjected. "No, you won't be cause you will never lay another finger on her."

Rocky stepped in. "Get out of my house Heather. You'll collect your things in the morning." She hissed.

Heather hung her head, her blonde hair hanging low. She walked out of the home - surprising me - and slammed the door behind her. I turned to Rocky, completely getting lost in her brown depths yet again. She stepped towards me and I immediately stepped back.

"Don't be like that CeCe, I wasn't -" She began.

I interrupted. "No, you guys were just about to have sex. Save it." I tried to leave but she boxed me in with both arms on both sides of my head.

"Please CeCe,"

"No. And take Marissa to a hospital. I'm leaving - if you don't, I'll never forgive you."

_**and that's that Rocky, jeez, let a girl breath. Lol, jk...but this story is wrapping up, so sad to see it go :c might get a new story idea so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Check out my story Smile For The Camera!**_

_**The next chapter for this story will be here soon.**_

_**Chao bella! A penny for your thoughts/reviews c:**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 10**

_**Chapie ten! Enjoy, and those who wants to know, there will be a sequel to this story. Rocky and CeCe will be battling with their relationship and the release of Heather from jail. There is one more chapter left for story, thank you all who read it and reviewed and enjoyed it. I am truly grateful. The remaining chapters will be in Rocky's POV. See you in the next chapter! c:**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shake It Up or it's characters.**

_Rocky's POV_

I sat back in agony, my head pressed against the top of the couch. I flicked through the channels with bore, nothing catching my eye. Poor Marissa getting raped by the one person that I really trusted. She now lied in her room, not really eating anything or sleeping much. I had taken her to the hospital, and the doctors had spent two weeks trying to see if everything's alright. They were, and I was told to just help her get some rest. I tried my best, but she resisted my touch.

I needed CeCe.

I missed her so much, we haven't talked for a month. Apparently she had changed language arts classes and there was just an empty desk in the middle of a full classroom. Finally in the thirty one days that I thought I couldn't get through, I would force myself to get through. I dialed the number in my iPhone, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

A silence. "What do you want Rocky." CeCe said sternly.

I bit my lip, toying with a thread that poked out of my tights. "I miss you, a lot. Please come over, even Marissa misses you." I wasn't lying, Marissa did miss her.

Another silence. "I don't think that would be best." She muttered.

"Please CeCe." I whispered.

She sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. See you in fifteen."

I nodded and she hung up. I rushed into the shower right then - I needed to smell good. I scrubbed my body with vanilla body wash and stepped out feeling like new. I put on a white t - shirt with skinny jeans and socks to match my shirt. I left my hair down in my natural waves, then sprayed some perfume on my body.

I decided to go talk to Marissa while I waited for CeCe.

"Marissa?" I knocked softly on her door. "Honey?" I pushed the door lightly, seeing that she was in a fetal position on the bed, weeping softly. I hurried in, lifting her onto my lap and she cried into my shoulder.

"Why me?" She sobbed and my heart absolutely broke.

I rocked her softly. "Aw baby, I'm so sorry this happened, but guess what?" She looked up at me, sniffling. "Everything's gonna be alright."

She gave me a small smile, and I used my thumb to wipe away the tears from her chubby cheeks. "Guess who's coming?" I asked.

Marissa pursed her lips, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Who?"

"CeCe!" I exclaimed.

Her blue eyes immediately lit up in excitement and she squealed. I laughed and she hugged me tightly. How could some one hurt a child like this? Suddenly, there was a ring at the doorbell. I lifted Marissa off of me and trudged down the steps. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I took her appearance in and almost melted.

Her red hair was down in straight strands which brought her amber eyes out. She had on a crop top that showed her stomach and black jeans. Her feet were in black Toms to match her jeans.

"Hi," I breathed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hello." She replied in monotone and I almost frowned.

I decided to take a leap of faith and grab her by the waist and kiss her deeply. Our lips moved together, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I closed the door, my lips not leaving hers. I pushed her against the door, as she tangled her fingers in my hair. She let out a moan which always fueled me. She pulled away from me, panting.

My arms were still around her waist. "I missed you." I said.

She chuckled softly. I missed that chuckle. "I can tell. Where's Marissa?" She asked, her eyes darting around the house.

"Oh, she's upstairs. You want me to give you guys some alone time?"

She shaked her head, her hair flying. "No, come with me." She confessed. I let go of her waist to take her hand and we walk up the stairs together.

"Hey...Marissa?" CeCe whispered once we got to her door. Marissa was leaning against her bed frame playing on her Nintendo D.S. I walked in after her, closing the door gently behind us. Marissa looked up, breaking out into a full grin.

"CeCe!" She exclaimed, jumping into the red head arms. CeCe laughed, looking at me. I smiled back.

XxXxX

CeCe, Marissa and I were seated around the dining table, chowing down on Chinese.

"This is the best," Marissa said, stuffing her cheeks with noodles. CeCe giggled before eating some orange chicken.

I took a sip of my water. "I totally agree. So CeCe, this is your last year of high school?"

She nodded, taking a gulp of her soda. "I can't wait. Instead of going to college, I'll be going straight into the accounting business."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't think you were that smart." I spun my noodles around my fork and brought it to my mouth. "But you should know, I'll be joining accounting as well."

CeCe smiled. "That's nice. Did you already get accepted to a company?"

"Boooooo, adult talk!" Marissa whined. "I'll be watching Spongebob in my room." She grabbed her bowl of lo mein and orange chicken and ran up the stairs.

I shook my head, smiling contently. "Well, I got accepted to Hevers and Hevers." I said, turning my attention back to CeCe.

Her jaw dropped slightly. "What position?" She placed her fork down.

"CEO."

The red head stood up abruptly, gasping. "No! I'm the assistant for the CEO!"

I can't help the full blown laughter that escaped my lips. I clutched my stomach, still laughing. I finally wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and took a deep breath. "This is perfect."

CeCe huffed, folding her arms across her chest, pouting. I frowned, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her stomach. "Hey," I said softly, making her look at me. "It will be great, I promise."

"Will it?" She whispered.

I brought my lips to hers, running my tongue across her bottom lip. Her folded arms left her chest and tightened at the hems of my shirt. I pulled away from her, resting my forehead on hers.

"It will."

XxXxX

_Unknown number: Please call us at this number to be scheduled for jury duty. Failure to do so will result in jail time._

I squinted at the bright screen, wondering who this could be. I felt CeCe who snuggled closer to me, her bare chest pressing against my back and her arms tightening around my waist. I smiled smugly to myself, remembering last night's glorious sex. Her face pressed against the base of my neck, I could hear her breathing deeply.

I called the number immediately, not wanting to go to jail.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, this is Judge Kelly from the Supreme Court in Illinouis, Chicago and you are scheduled for jury duty tomorrow at eleven in the morning." She answered, her voice light and buttery.

"Okay. What is the case?" I asked, sitting up slightly which caused CeCe to mumble.

A shuffle of papers filled the reciever. "Heather Yerns, accused rape of a nine year old." She replied.

My breath caught in my throat and I gulped. "Ah, okay. Well, you'll see me tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Goodnight," Judge Judy said.

It won't be anymore. "Goodnight."

She hung up, leaving me in the dark of the night with my loved one snuggling next to me. I shifted my position, and then kissed CeCe on the forehead.

"Everything will be alright."

_**will it? WILL IT? So, a little insight of what will be in the last chapter before the sequel. Rocky and CeCe will attend the court case, and shiz will go down. Heather will not be found guilty. Predict what you think will happen before the verdict in the reviews and I will feature some in the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling For Ms. Blue | 11**

**PLEASE READ ME**  
_**So after this story/chapter there will be a sequel called Love And It's Fine Print and it will be CeCe and Rocky's relationship added with Heather's shenanigans and taking care of Marissa. Just know that Heather has to be released for this sequel to work. Um, I dub this chapter to be pretty long, and It is also in Rocky's POV. Please, if you read this chapter, pleasepleaseplease review. Stay tuned for the sequel and thank you all for reading and reviewing.**_

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

_Rocky's POV_

"Why do we need to court again?" CeCe asked as she buttoned her white dress shirt and examined herself in the full length mirror.

I sighed, running a brush through my straight strands. "Because, we're going to determine if Heather goes to jail," I looked at her. "which she will."

CeCe nodded quietly, making her way over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and nestled her head against my chest. "Don't be stressed, please." She murmured.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not, maybe I'm just worried." I reassured her, and she pulled away from me, smiling.

She disappeared out of my room to see if Marissa was dressed and ready. I sighed, eyeing my long sleeved collar shirt - it was white. Black slacks rested over my black Mary Janes. My straightened hair was resting over my shoulders - a bobby pin pinning my bangs back. I had on light makeup, but my lips were a bright red.

Looking professional, I thought.

I left my room, making my way across the hall to Marissa's room. I stood at the doorway with which CeCe and Marissa were totally oblivious to me standing there. My red head was knelt down to Marissa's height, her brows furrowing in concentration as she buttoned the child's shirt. When she was done, she patted Marissa's stomach, making her giggle.

"Will Heather escape the scary place and find me CeCe?" Marissa asked, her blue eyes growing sad.

I frowned.

CeCe gave her a sad smile. "I don't know sweetie. But I do know this, if she does, we will protect you." She poked her stomach, causing the blonde to giggle. "I promise."

Marissa wrapped her arms around CeCe's neck, hugging her. I walked in right then, placing both hands on my hips. "No hug for Rocky?" I frowned. CeCe and Marissa looked at each other then at me and then they practically tackled me. I laughed, feeling very happy.

XxXxX

"You guys wanna stop at a McDonalds?" I asked as we drove down the streets of Chicago.

"YES!" CeCe and Marissa said in unison. I chuckled, pulling up to their drive-thru.

"I'll have an English McMuffin, with black coffee," I said into the radio. CeCe and Marissa told me what they would have, and I repeated it into the radio. When we had payed for our things and were driving down the freeway, we ate our breakfast. We had to be at the court right on time.

We dropped off Marissa at my mom's house - children weren't allowed in court. I gave my mom a quick cheek kiss and we left.

I pulled into the jury parking lot, and we piled out of the car. We entered the building and went through a door that said, "Jury." Eight other people were in the room.

"Let's go meet them." I said to CeCe, clasping my hand around hers. We made our way over to the group of people who were talking amongst themselves.

There was a blonde woman, three brunette men and two brunette women, and a black haired woman and man. "Uh hi, I'm Rocky," I gestured to CeCe. "and this is CeCe." The group turned towards us, giving us smiles and happy "hellos."

The blonde woman came over to us, pulling us away from the attention. "Hello, my name is June and it's nice to meet you both." She smiled.

"Likewise." I shook her hand, CeCe didn't.

"I was told that you know the defendant," she commented rubbing her palms together.

I shrugged. "You could say that." I said simply.

June didn't seem happy with that so CeCe said, "they dated." Damn you CeCe, always striving to be the people pleaser. June gaped at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope that doesn't affect you're decision." Mused June, and I shifted from foot to foot.

"It wont," was all I said.

We met the rest of the jury as the hours went by, and it was about time that the court was going to start. CeCe and I grabbed hands and made our way to our seats.

XxXxX

Judge Judy was an elder woman who aged well, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders, stopping mid waist. Glasses sat at the bridge of her nose, and her judge gown fit her well. Her attitude wasn't as great though. Now, she sat back before the jury, watching as each one pressed a palm to the Bible and the other palm in the air and recited "nothing but the truth and only the truth."

Soon, the lawyers of the prosecutors and defendants sat in their chairs, waiting for the woman of the hour.

Two police officers walked behind a woman in an orange suit.

Heather.

Her blonde hair was tied at the nape of her neck, her eyes twinkling with amusement. I just wanted to slap that look right off of her face. My fists tightened at my sides, but CeCe calmed me with a breath taking smile.

I'll remind myself to confess my feelings for her later.

Heather sat with her defendant lawyer, I believe her name was Rita or something. Suddenly, Judge Judy slammed her hammer on the desk. "All rise," her voice boomed. "We're here to witness the trial against Heather Yerns."

Our lawyer - we were the prosecutors - was named Paul Henders, he was a tall thirty year old man, he had black hair and crystal blue eyes which suited his features quite well. He wore a suit with a bright red tie and dress shoes to complete the outfit. He stood up, smiling softly.

"Thank you your honor," he cleared this throat. "Heather Yerns, a twenty five year old woman, accused for raping nine year old Marissa." He clicked the remote, which brought up a picture of Marissa when she was by the Christmas tree last year. "Our first witness, CeCe Jones."

CeCe left her place from beside me and hurried to the witness chair, her high heels clicking with every step. How professional. She smiled, swiping a red strand from her face. She was so beautiful.

"Okay CeCe," Paul looked up from his papers. "Tell me what you witness the night of the rape."

CeCe's brow furrowed but quickly came to remembrance. "Well, I remember coming to Rocky's home, because I tutor Marissa every Friday night. And at a late time, Heather showed up at Rocky's door with Heather." She started. "Then, as Rocky and Heather conversed, I went up to Marissa's room to just have idle chat when I realized how distraught she looked."

Since when did CeCe learn all this grammar? Oh yea, from me.

"...she began to cry," CeCe continued. "And when I tried to reach out to her, she resisted and told me that Heather raped her. I hurried down the steps, accused Heather of rape and she cursed herself and Marissa."

Paul nodded his head, walking around his desk. "Could you describe how distraught Marissa looked?" He asked.

CeCe swallowed. "Crazy hair, swollen lips, clothes not worn correctly, faint red marks on different parts of the skin, all that."

Paul nodded his head once more, turning to the jury. "This is obviously the act of a rape -"

"Objection!" Rita exclaimed. Rita was a young woman, her hair almost as red as CeCe's but not quite. She had bright green eyes and a mole above the corner of her lip.

"I'll allow it," Judy said.

The prosecution was a set of rolled eyes and angry murmurs.

Rita stood up, making herself the center of attention. "Your honor," she cooed. "You realize that she immediately thought that it was rape. But it could of been an attack."  
CeCe cocked an eyebrow, silent in her witness chair.

"An attack of a dog or a wolf or another person." Rita clicked her remote, with which a few pictures of the distraught child showed up.

There were a few snorts from the prosecution and a bit from the jury.

XxXxX

"Next witness," said Judy, pushing her glasses up to her face. "Rocky Blue."

I gave CeCe's hand a squeeze before walking to the witness chair and sitting it. I smiled sheepishly. "Hello Ms. Blue," Rita said to me. "Tell me what happened in your point of view the night of the rape."

I cleared my throat, folding my fingers together. "Well, I was at home alone, when CeCe came over early to tutor Marissa." I shifted in my seat. "And, very much later, Heather came home with Marissa by her side. I didn't have time to take a look at her because she hurried up the stairs, CeCe at her heels. Then, um," I coughed awkwardly. "We got intimate before CeCe came down and accused Heather of rape. At first I didn't believe it, then Heather began to curse herself and Marissa. I kicked her out and called the police."

Rita pressed her lips together. "And you dated Heather Miss Blue?"

"Yes I did."

"It's very obvious that you came up with this story because of your break up with Miss Yerns, here." Rita stated.

I almost snorted unattractively.

After agonizing hours of back and forth, it was time for the verdict of the jury. June stood up, reading the verdict. "We find the defendant," she took a deep breath. "not guilty."

The court broke out in absolute chaos, with which Judy had to slam her hammer on her desk to quiet us down.

XxXxX

I pulled up to Chicago's finest beach, watching as the waves washed up on shore in a pleasant fashion. CeCe and I exited my car, finding a nice spot on the warm sand. I took off my suit jacket and kicked off my Mary Janes, leaving my dress shirt and slacks. CeCe did the same.

We sat next to each other, watching the sun slip behind the horizon. "You know, this isn't fair."

I looked over at the red head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this. She shouldn't be free, at all." CeCe confessed, shaking her head.

I shrugged. "I guess, I'm just praying she'll leave us alone."

"That isn't likely you know," she trailed her finger around one of the buttons to my shirt.

"Yeah." I licked my lips. "Listen, I just want to tell you that I love you, very much. And I," I looked at her intently. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

CeCe smiled. "I love you too, and I want the same."

I brought her face to mine, kissing her deeply. I began to lean onto the sand, her body on top of mine. She sat on me - straddling me. "Were gonna have sex on the beach," CeCe purred. "how cliche."

I laughed as she dipped down for another kiss. She unbuttoned my top, and slid my jeans from my body. Her tongue danced with mine, our lips moving together. My moan echoed in her mouth as she ran her fingers across my stomach. I took off her shirt and pants, then slipped her bra off. My fingers traced her nipple before I began to suck on it.

CeCe moaned, throwing her head back. I licked it, making it warm and wet. I moved on to her other nipple doing the same. CeCe's fingers slid into my underwear, teasing me. I whimpered, wanting more. "Ce-p-please don't tease-ohhh!" I cried as her finger entered me.

She thrusted slowly at first, and I began to pant. She pressed her body against mine, rubbing her clit against mine. I began to sweat, her pumping me. "Ugh, CeCe," I groaned. "I want you."

She sucked at my neck, and I felt my juices rising inside me. She rubbed against me, her bare breasts nipping at my naked stomach. "You don't get to have all the fun," I growled. I flipped us over, making me on top of her.

She began to finger herself, and squeezed her own breasts. Who knew masturbation would be so hot? I got off of her, watching as she cried out, her pumping faster and deeper. I inserted three fingers inside of her along with her own three fingers. She bucked her crotch against my fingers.

"Rocky, ohhh, Rocky!"

She let out her juices against my fingers, and I came all over her. She kissed me softly, smiling.

"I love you."

XxXxX

_Unknown number: It isn't over yet :)_

**PLEASE READ ME**

_**Ok, so I don't have much to say. One, I'm sorry if a trial didn't resemble a real court session, I based it off of what I know. Two, I needed some type of sex with Rocky and CeCe to show their love for each other. Pleaseee review, and I shall see you in the sequel c: BYE!**_


End file.
